WitFit Fall 2011
by MadamThang
Summary: A wee compilation of shorties, all Edward x Bella, generally AH, OOC, and HEA-ish. I like to throw a lemon out there now and again, so hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1: road

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Road

* * *

><p>The road was long and I was walking quietly, contemplating the step I was about to take.<p>

Edward had warned me not to come by his house again, and yet I couldn't seem to stop myself. As I peered into his room from the window, he sighed in frustration and got up to let me in. He flopped into his bed and opened up the covers for me to slip in beside him.

"It got cold out, eh?"

"Yeah," I whispered, closing my eyes at his nearness and sinking in to his featherbed.

"You're freezing. I'm amazed your father let you out of the house like this."

"He doesn't know I left. He's at work."

I wasn't proud to admit that, but I was at the point where shame wasn't an effective motivator any longer.

"Would he be mad?"

"Yeah. You know he's not a fan."

"True enough." We looked at each other in the dark and he said, "And despite it all, you are, right?"

"Yeah."

"I know I told you to stay away, but I'm your fan too."

He pulled me close and I let my fingers creep up to trace the lines of his face, softly forcing his eyes closed as I smoothed a tip over his lashes.

"I miss you too much when you don't come." His nose rubbed softly against mine, not deliberately, but he didn't move away.

"I get too lonely not to come." My hands sank into his hair and our bodies clung.

"I love you." His voice was the softest whisper against my lips and then he gave me the tiniest of kisses, his lips soft and innocent on mine.

"I love you, Edward." We kissed and blocked out the night until Esme came in and told us it was late.

"I'll walk her home," he said, and got up to step into sweat pants and a hoodie.

We held hands as we walked down the road and on my doorstep he kissed me with a longing that made me want to stand in the fall air forever.

"I love you again," I murmured.

"I think I'll always love you," he whispered against my cheek as he held me close. "I know I will."

He pulled me closer and his arms were safe and secure.

I knew I was right where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2: patch

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: patch

**A/N:** lemon up next

* * *

><p>That rough patch, the one where Charlie found out I was pregnant, was where things really went downhill. I hadn't even told Edward yet when Charlie outed me to everyone at the Cullen family barbecue. Esme Cullen immediately herded me and Charlie into their dark library with Edward and his father, and we all tried our best to keep it together.<p>

We weren't ready to tell anyone we were in love yet, so we both said no when our parents asked. We said no when they asked if we wanted to get married. We said no when they asked if we were ready for it.

We were only seventeen for heaven's sake. Even _I_ knew I wasn't ready for it.

Edward eventually blew up, defending himself by saying he didn't know, that he had no idea I was pregnant until he heard it from Charlie's mouth. At that, Charlie stalked toward him with intent and Carlisle had to all but toss him onto the couch to avoid physical violence.

"I think we should let the kids talk while we have a little chat to figure things out."

Charlie didn't want to agree, but with the pressure of two people he respected greatly, they left Edward and me alone in the library.

"When did you know?"

"I just finished the test and was walking into my room to hide it when Charlie bumped into me and I dropped it."

"Oh my God. Did you see the look on his face? I'm sure - absolutely sure - he wants to kill me."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he feels that way. He was barely able to keep it to himself on the way over here. He practically ran in the door to spill his guts. God, he's such a hot head!"

"So are you doing okay?" Edward touched my tummy.

"I guess. I mean, I pee all the time and I feel queasy at night, but nothing crazy."

"Do you want to have it?" He raised his pretty eyes to look at me and smoothed a lock of hair away from my cheek.

"I don't know if I want to yet, but I'm also not ready to think about _not_ having it yet, ya know?"

He nodded silently, looking down at his hand on my flat tummy. "Hard to believe there's a baby in there," he murmured.

"What do you think?" I practically whispered.

"I think I'm scared shitless."

"Well, that makes two of us," I agreed. I took a deep breath and said the hard part. "My dad told me that I wasn't going to be allowed to see you."

"And? What did you say?" He blinks up to catch my fearful eyes in his.

"I just kept saying I was sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean, I was crying really hard and he was yelling and he's never like that. You know Charlie! He's always so calm and quiet and he just totally lost it."

"But what did you say, Bella?" Edward's voice got a bit louder, more firm as he asked.

"I said okay." I look down at the ground. "I mean, what was I supposed to say?"

He stood there quietly, staring at his hand which was now worrying my belt loop.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "Will you keep in touch? I mean, I know I'll see you at school, right?"

"I'll be there. Charlie said something about sending me to my mother next semester. Can you believe that?"

"No, but really, I can't even believe this is happening right now."

"I know. Me neither."

Our parents chose that moment to re-enter the library and Edward and I leapt apart.

"Come on Bella," said Charlie. "We have some talking to do and we're going to leave Edward to talk with his folks, too."

"Can I say good-bye?" I asked, tears forming and spilling over immediately.

Charlie looked up at the ceiling in helplessness and said, "I'll be in the car. Five minutes. We'll talk later Carlisle, Esme."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out. Esme gave me a sympathetic glance as Carlisle took her hand and smiled at me sadly when they left the library.

"I can't wait to hear what my parents are going to say," Edward remarked sarcastically. "I'm sure since my dad's a doctor I'm going to hear 'you should've known better,' or some version of that."

"I know, right?" I thought I'd chuckle but nothing came out except a sigh. "I'm going to keep texting you, okay? And I'll try to call before I go to bed. Charlie still works all the time, so I want to try and keep seeing you, okay?" I felt the desperation creeping into my voice and I barely held myself together. I was shaking with the effort of staving off the crying and Edward wrapped his arms around me almost as if to hold me together.

"Yes Bella. I'm not ready to let you go that easily, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. I looked up at him and he kissed me softly, holding my face gently in his hands, running his fingers through my hair and then pressing me close.

"I'll wait for your call, Bella."

I ducked my head and hurried from the room, trying to see my way to the car without making eye contact with anyone. Once there, I sat staring at my hands, watery tears tracking down my nose and cheeks until I swiped them away.

"We'll talk later Bells," said Charlie when we pulled up at the house.

"Okay." My voice broke and I ran up the stairs and closed my door as quietly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: dismiss

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: dismiss

* * *

><p>Driving around with Alice and Rosalie was always amazing. We'd laugh and pull stunts on our own that our parents would never find as amusing as we did, and once, we drove through the McDonald's drive-through six times in a row asking for water because Jasper worked there and Alice had a crush on him. He got annoyed on the sixth go-round so we decided to leave well enough alone and found something else to do.<p>

Rosalie refused to tell us who her crush was, but Alice and I knew that she was just one of those friends who took a while to open up. She eventually came around, but Alice and I couldn't pry or make her reveal something before she was good and ready. I often wished I possessed that gift. Seriously. As it was, both Alice and Rosalie knew I drooled over Edward Cullen.

We headed to the restaurant where everybody gathered when there was nothing to do. The restaurant, named Train, was staffed with older, no-nonsense waitresses, packed with cracked vinyl-clad booths, and embellished by a smoking section that had a 24/7 nicotine halo around it. Train was open all hours and people seemed to understand that they would always find someone or something to occupy the time once they arrived.

We ended up at a booth along the main path and as we saw friends coming in, the occupancy of our table grew progressively larger until we were asked to be seated in the back of the restaurant with about twenty other kids. We were getting kind of rowdy, so it was nice that they sort of dismissed us to give us our own space. We were all drinking coffee and splitting multiple cinnamon pecan rolls because they were the cheapest and yummiest thing on the menu, and I was happy to end up sitting next to Edward with Rosalie on my left and Alice next to her.

Edward had happened in with his friend Emmett just after we arrived. They squeezed themselves into our booth and we all pressed tightly against each other, talking and trying to ignore the sexual tension that came from being so close to the opposite sex. The boys made us giggle with silly pranks they pulled on each other and after a short time, Jasper walked in. There was nowhere for him to squeeze in, so somehow, Alice ended up sitting on his lap, and our waitress, Tanya, came along and moved us to a bigger table. Soon after, a bunch of our regular lunch friends came in as well, and we moved yet again. Edward stayed right next to me the whole time, and when Rosalie and I went to the bathroom (because Alice couldn't stand to tear herself away from a venial chat with Jasper), she told me in no uncertain terms that Edward was staring at me whenever I wasn't looking.

This was certainly news. I'd always noticed Edward - even back in first grade - and eventually had to give up the hope that he would ever have eyes for me. I thought he was just too pretty and popular to breathe the same air. And now, here was Rosalie, telling me my biggest and longest crush was sitting in rapt awe whenever I looked away, which was most of the time because I was too shy to look. Looking at Edward made me want to stare and gawk and never take my eyes off of him.

"So whatever you do Bella, stick by him and I bet you guys will hook up."

"Hooking up is definitely not something I'm into Rosalie. I mean, really."

"Don't judge Swan. I know you've never had a boy in your goodies before, so frankly I don't think you know what you would or wouldn't be into."

She had a point. From the way Alice and Rosalie talked, it was an amazing experience to have an orgasm with someone desperately liked or loved. Since I'd never experienced either like or love, I decided I'd wait and see. I still held on to a healthy skepticism, however, and really didn't plan on hooking up with Edward Cullen.

After several weeks of meeting at Train and getting progressively more flirtatious with Edward, I found myself kissing with him outside the door. We rapidly moved to making out in my car every time we met at Train, and when my dad was at work one night, I ended up kissing and groping and going further than ever before with Edward in my little car. His warm hands on my bare skin were thrilling, and frankly, it was the closest thing to heaven that I'd ever felt. When his fingers touched the unexplored and tingling flesh of my inner thigh, I wanted to stop him and urge him forward at the same time.

As it turned out, I didn't need to say anything. We were obviously on the same wavelength, because the more he found under my clothes, the more I liked it. I never told him to stop and by the time my panties were on the floor, I wanted all of it.

His hard and hot stiffness found me and he pressed into my slick welcome before I even had the prudence to think a "No."

He felt so fantastic and exciting that I clung to him and tugged him into me repeatedly without a moment's pause to consider the risk. When I felt his hipbones digging into my thighs (they left little round bruises the next day) - when his lips became searching and frantic (add the tongue) - I didn't give a second thought to offspring. All I had room for was Edward's body and mine.

His voice, straining and hot as it brushed the skin of my ear... "Yes! Yes! You feel so good Bella! Oh my God!"

My response? To dig my fingers into his firm and heavenly flesh... To pull him closer into me with my palms while I arched for delight that was almost within my grasp.

And then I was gone in sparklers and booms of ecstatic release. I cried out - so much so that my throat was raw afterward - and held him so close and so deep that he was actually me, extended. I was so amazed when it was over that I couldn't move and it seemed he couldn't either.

When it was over, we were both speechless, quiet with the magnitude of finding each other. He held my hand and I tucked into his side and held firm for the rest of the night. When he turned to me at his house, I finally met his eyes for more than a fleeting glimpse. He looked scared yet open, and when he saw my answering worries, we both smiled at the same time. It felt like the circuit was obviously and resoundingly complete.


	4. Chapter 4: false

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: false

**A/N:**Trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>After that initial exploration, Edward and I were inseparable. We were hungry for each other all the time but we were still so new to the whole experience that we couldn't bring ourselves to actually talk about it. We just ended up making out until we were quietly and fervently partaking in our pleasure again and again in as many ways as we could manage without ever uttering a word. He would guide my hands and I would wordlessly signal when he did something that made me come alive.<p>

We didn't use words, but we eventually got to the point where we used sound, and then small words like yes and uh-huh and mm-hmm became discernible. More was a favorite, and please entered the picture when Edward felt confident and delayed my gratification.

As we progressed in our familiarity with each other, Edward began coming over when Charlie was gone and my bed became my favorite place for more reasons than simply being the most comforting nest in my house. In my room I got bolder, and one day Edward pulled me on top of him and held my hands away from my chest so he could look at my body. At first I was self-conscious while he pushed up into me, but then something changed and twisted inside of me, and as my desire and arousal took over, I felt Edward's excitement grow as I playacted a vamp.

His eyes widened as I cupped my own breasts and honestly, I had to try not to laugh at first because it felt so false and strange. When I saw the fascination he displayed, I relaxed into the rhythm and we both surrendered to the smoldering sexuality we were gradually growing into.

We lay quietly afterward, Edward twirling my hair and I snuggled against his arm. We held hands and were quiet until I risked it all and said, "I love you, ya know."

"I love you too Bells," he answered simply, and then we fell asleep until my alarm went off at curfew. He slowly dressed and then sat back down on my bed, stroking his fingers softly over my cheek.

"Good night sweet girl," he whispered.

"Good night." I closed my eyes as he left the room and when I heard the click of my door closing, I smiled to myself.


	5. Chapter 5: reflect

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Reflect

* * *

><p><em>[EPOV]<br>_She was so quiet, that Bella. She'd sit there every week in Train, sneaking looks at me, joking with Emmett and her girls, and watching me with furtive eyes. When I sat next to her that one night, her warm body so close, I couldn't help it. I reacted and suddenly she was more interesting than ever before.

She made shy jokes at first, quietly, mostly to her friends and herself. I could tell her friends were used to listening for her, and they would laugh at her musings. Sitting beside her, I started to wait for her secret replies to things people said around the table. She was really witty and funny and picked up on nuances and cues in the conversation that I picked up on as well.

I felt like I could be really good friends with Bella Swan.

When we went outside for a breath of fresh air one night, she looked especially pretty in the light outside the door. I pulled her around the side and leaned up against the wall. With a surge of reckless bravado, I pulled her body flush with mine and she stumbled a little, pressing every soft curve against me. My body reacted and my brain followed and when she looked up at me, I kissed her.

I felt like I could do a whole heck of a lot more with Bella Swan.

Making out with her was precious. It sounded gay to say so, but those moments when we were entangled in her car, touching over, then under, then finally without any clothes at all, were sparkling jewels in my memory. She was so tender and soft, yet had a demanding side to her that only came out when we were alone and getting into it. The night we had sex for the first time solidified our relationship and I decided that she was as close to perfect as I would ever find.

I felt like I could love Bella Swan.

When I found out she was pregnant the night of the party - that night when Charlie lost it in front of God and everybody - I felt my throat close up with worry and poor Bella looked like a homeless person. She was simply wrecked with worry and with trying to handle Charlie's outpouring of emotion. When she later told me she was leaving during the upcoming spring semester, a huge enveloping sadness overtook me and suddenly all of the joy just drained right out of the soles of my feet.

I felt like I couldn't live without Bella Swan.

The night before she left, she came to my house and my mother let her in. Esme knew my heart because I'd shared it with her, and had even embarrassingly cried over the whole thing. I hadn't intended to - I was simply overwhelmed with everything. It took almost no reflection at all to know that I loved Bella. I knew I wanted to marry her and do the 'right thing,' but she left the next day, in keeping with her father's wishes, and I didn't see her again for the duration of high school.

I felt like a hole had been punched in my chest.


	6. Chapter 6: relaxation

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Relaxation (500 word binding blurb)

* * *

><p>Ah, Facebook! When I settled in every night to catch up with everyone on my friends list, I occasionally looked for Edward Cullen. Mostly I just goofed around, commenting on people's statuses and exploring cyber-relationships, but sometimes I'd have a few too many beers or get overly nostalgic and I'd actively search for Edward. One night when I logged in, there he was.<p>

All the relaxation I sought and the escapist tendencies I cultivated flew right out the window. There was no escape and there was no solace when Edward was in my head. Well, truth be told, I _did_escape in thinking of him more than I liked to admit, because he was a memory I kept tucked away from everyone else. His adolescent sweetness and our puppy love was the purist memory I had of male/female relationships. He was also the only one I'd ever had sex with, so when those yearnings struck, I was helpless to resist his memory.

I stayed with my mother Renee after the baby came. We had a family friend who had a rare genetic trait that she didn't want to pass on to a biological child and that was when the idea of adoption came up. Renee talked with Charlie and Edward's parents and everyone agreed that it would be the most prudent option. Kate and her husband adopted our baby with minimal fuss and disruption, and I stayed on in Arizona to finish high school the summer after I should've.

I didn't talk to Edward. I let my mother talk to his parents and I let him go, at least on the outside. On the inside, I kept him in my heart and mind, and thoughts of him were something I would pull out like a scrapbook when I felt lonely and nostalgic for Forks.

And then, there he was on Facebook, sitting in front of my eyes in the form of a friend request. I didn't even think before clicking 'accept' and immediately, I started lurking around his profile. I first looked at all of his pictures, and while his profile picture was humble, the pictures of Edward on waterskis were practically delicious.

I trolled through his photos and lingered on every picture that gave me more detail of his face, his arms, his fingers, and amazingly, his abs. Apparently Edward was now into waterskiing and sports which necessitated his newly developed physical fitness. He was quite a bit prettier than he'd been in high school simply because he looked seriously gorgeous.

Immediately I wondered if our little boy would be that pretty when he was a man. My heart clenched a little when a chat box popped up on the bottom of my screen.

"Bella? As in Bella Swan from Forks?"


	7. Chapter 7: see you again

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: "I'd like to see you again," he said.

* * *

><p>I chatted with Edward on Facebook for a good forty-five minutes that night, skirting around our shared history and trying to find out about who he had become. He seemed willing to chat forever and I was the one to cut things off because I had to do homework. As it turned out, we were both living in Illinois. He was in Chicago studying law at Northwestern, and I was getting my graduate degree at University of Illinois in Champaign in Library and Information Science.<p>

I lay in bed that night, mulling over the little bits he'd revealed about himself. He'd gone to undergrad at Northwestern and once he finished his law degree, he had family members in a law firm in Washington, D.C. who would indoctrinate him into their established family law practice there. His sister Alice had married Jasper Whitlock after their sophomore year at Dartmouth and they were now living in Vermont.

Rosalie and Emmett were working on their careers before they were planning to marry.

Edward did not mention that he was single, but I noticed that he had no relationships listed on his Facebook page.

The next night as I was executing my routine, another chat box popped up from Edward. A small smile flitted across my lips and I clicked in.

_Bella: How's your night._

_Edward: Boring, How about you?_

_Bella: Winding down._

_Edward: What do you do for fun these days?_

I stopped to think for a few minutes. I had a few close friends, but mainly I studied my butt off and went running a lot.

_Bella: I go running and hang with friends when there's a spare moment (read: NEVER)._

_Edward: LOL. I can identify with that. Why running?_

_Bella: Clears my head and keeps me fit. Do you exercise?_

_Edward: Team sports mainly, some weight-lifting with Emmett._

_Bella: He's there, too?_

_Edward: Yup. Rose is at NYU. Mechanical Engineering._

_Bella: Wow._

_Edward: Question... Any chance you'd want to meet up when I come there for the Northwestern/U of I game?_

_Bella: (crickets)_

I was wigging out. I almost didn't want to see him. What would I say? What would he say? Would he look at me like 'what did I ever see in her?' But then again, I had a real, up-to-date picture of myself on Facebook. If he thought I was ugly, maybe it didn't matter to him. Maybe this was purely for pity's sake.

_Edward: Are you there?_

_Bella: Yeah - sorry, another conversation going at the same time._

That was a lie, but I didn't want to be vulnerable.

_Edward: So what do you think? It might be weird, but I'd like to see you again._

_Bella: Sure. Let's plan on it. Who are you coming down with?_

_Edward: My friend Ben and then Emmett and Rosalie. Will that work?_

_Bella: Absolutely. Talk soon!_

_Edward: Good night Bella._

_Bella: Good night Edward._


	8. Chapter 8: brief

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: brief

* * *

><p>I talked to my friend Angela and she said she'd go to the game with me when Edward and company came down. I then went ahead and stalked Edward's friend list on Facebook and added Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. They all seemed really happy to hear from me, and I ended up messaging both of the girls with the story of my life and they responded in kind. The guys were mercifully brief and both complimented me on my looks which made me happy. It was one thing to hear compliments from guys in a bar setting and a completely other (and more important) thing to hear compliments from childhood friends.<p>

Edward and I kept up our nightly chats, and as the date of the game got closer, he suggested we speak by phone to ensure we had all the details covered. I got all jittery at the thought but told him my cell number was on Facebook so he could call me any time the following night. Right around seven in the evening, I received a text from an unknown number that said, "Here I come."

My cell phone vibrated in my hand. I'd been holding it and my moist palm made marks on the touch screen that I kept trying to wipe off. I hadn't been able to eat dinner and I had to sit down because I was buzzing around like a crazy person in anticipation of our conversation. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Edward."

"Oh. Hey Edward," I answered, amazed at how calm my voice sounded when I felt like the rest of me was flying apart. It was one of those moments when I had known what the conversation was going to be about, but my mind went completely blank at the sound of his voice. I was going to be lucky if I could put two words together and make sense.

"Are you at home?"

"Mm-hmm. Sitting on my couch, waiting for your call," I joked.

"Heh - well, I'm glad I reached you. We're thinking about heading out tomorrow night at about five and getting to our hotel around nine. We'll be staying at the Country Inn and Suites and you can come over if you want."

"Oh. Okay. Do you mind if my friend Angela comes along? She's another Library Science grad student."

"No - that'd be cool. The more, the merrier, right?"

"Right. So Saturday - are you guys planning to tailgate?"

"Yeah - Emmett's driving us all down in his Hummer and Rose is packing up food and stuff. Will that work?"

"Well, that depends," I countered. "Are we tailgating on the Northwestern side or the Illini side?"

"Oh damn! I hadn't thought about that part. We're all going to be wearing our Northwestern gear. Are you above slumming it with the northern contingency?"

"Truth is, Angela and I can't get you guys into the Illini student section, so no one will really know if I we're partying for the wrong side." I felt happy with our joking and excitement started to filter in between the moments of panic.

His voice got sly and he said, "So you're going incognito tomorrow then?"

"I will make that sacrifice for the camaraderie of good friends," I said in a dramatic voice.

"Excellent!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll call you when we leave Evanston and then when we get to the hotel, okay?"

"Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

"I can't wait to see you Bella."

I forgot how to function for a second and then said quietly and dazedly, "Until tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and felt like kicking something for sounding so swoony.


	9. Chapter 9: furious

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: furious

* * *

><p>I phoned my mother. I wasn't sure what else to do to calm my nerves and she knew absolutely everything about how I had struggled with the pregnancy and subsequent adoption. She knew how much I'd lamented over losing not only the baby, but my boyfriend, my father, my body, my friends... It had been a maelstrom of loss and change on every possible level.<p>

Renee answered the phone immediately as she always did when I called and said, "Hey baby, what's up?"

I started to cry. I couldn't tell if it was elation or fear, but I was smiling and quaking inside as I said it. "I'm seeing Edward Cullen tomorrow."

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before my mother carefully said, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm freaking out!" I screeched, standing up to pace around my room. "I have no idea what to say. I've seen his pictures on Facebook so I know he's fricking gorgeous, but I'm scared to death about seeing him face-to-face! I mean, what if I cry?"

"Oh honey," Renee sighed. "What are you doing? I mean, where are you meeting him and is it just you two?"

"No - Rose and Alice and a few guys are going to be there too. Then my friend Angela from school here."

"Well that's good. You'll have someone you know now to keep you grounded a little. Does Angela know everything?"

"Yeah. I showed her Edward's picture on Facebook and everything and she is excited to meet him but worried about me."

"So really Bella - are you just worried about conversation or seeing him or what, specifically?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm afraid someone's going to mention it and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it in a big group. I mean, I should talk about with Edward alone first, shouldn't I?"

"Have you thought about maybe calling him tonight to get it out of the way before you see him tomorrow? I can't believe that wasn't the first conversation you had," she said more to herself.

"I'm so scared to talk about it. I mean, I can barely deal with my own feelings on the subject sometimes, let alone his. I mean, what if he's furious? What if he's sad? I hardly know what to say to him when we're just talking about normal stuff."

"This is your normal Bella. You've lived with this for five years and so has Edward. It's possible you might find a whole bunch of common ground rather than conflict."

"That's true," I acknowledged, relief coursing through me at the mere thought. "That's true. Maybe he feels the same kind of stuff I do."

"People always forget that boys and men are involved in child-bearing, too. Maybe it's not in the visceral way women are, but they are brought up with fathers and develop very keen expectations about what it might be like when it's their turn. It's possible Edward would welcome the opportunity to talk to someone who could understand better than his friends."

"Yeah. Yes - I'm sure you're right. I'm going to try to give him a call tonight. We'll be on Facebook because we talk everynight online, so I'll just suggest a phone call."

"Feel free to call me after if you need to Bella. And don't feel obligated to see him tomorrow if you don't want to. Nothing's carved in stone you know."

"Thanks Mom - I love you!"

"I love you too honey. Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

Edward and I don't chat much that night before I propose the phone call.

_Bella: "Do you think I could give you a quick phone call?"_

_Edward: "Sure - you have my number, right?"_

_Bella: "Yup. Dialing now."_

Edward picked up the phone before the first ring even ended. "What's up?" His tone sounded a little hesitant so I knew he had a sense that I was going to broach _that_ subject.

"I just thought you might like to hear a little about what things have _really_ been like since I left Forks."

"Are you sure?" His voice got quieter.

"I think I'd rather do it now than tomorrow."

"Okay. But first let me ask you Bella - are you doing okay? Really?"


	10. Chapter 10: postpone the inevitable

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: postpone the inevitable

* * *

><p><em>[EPOV]<em>

I seriously hoped she wouldn't say life sucked and she wished she was dead. I waited for what seemed like forever and she answered my question.

"I'm really good, Edward. Giving up Michael for adoption was really and truly the best thing."

"I know that now, but I wasn't there so I don't know how you did or are doing with the whole thing. For me it all just sort of disappeared, except for what I kept thinking about in my head."

"What did you think about?" she asked me, pointedly but quietly.

My stomach flipped over. All the fears and longing I had for Bella after she left had been something I kept at bay, safely and completely stored away so that I didn't hurt as much. I hesitated to bring it all out into the open because then she'd know right away that I still wished for her.

"Do you really want to know?" The doubt was clear in my voice.

"No. Not really, but I feel obligated to talk about it on some level so that I can get it out of my head and try to be normal around you, ya know?" She was so fucking honest; so blunt and so clear that I felt like I could do nothing less in return.

"Yeah - I know what you mean. Well, I was worried about you when you went away. I worried that you'd be safe, that you and the baby would be okay - you know, healthy? Teenage pregnancy is supposed to be hard on girls and I read up on it so that I could kind of understand what you were going through even though I couldn't be there."

I paused for a second because I wondered if she was mad at me about the whole thing. I felt totally guilt-ridden that I didn't run after her and try to marry her and save her from her evil father. Even at that age though, I knew somehow, some way, that our parents were right. We just weren't ready. And then I just asked, because I didn't want to postpone the inevitable.

"Do you hate me?"

I heard her exhale in that way that people do when they're laughing quietly to themselves and smiling at the absurdity of the question.

"I don't hate you Edward. Why would you think that?" At least I heard a smile in her voice and I was immensely relieved.

"I just hated to let you go. I hated that you had to drop everything and go away while I had to stay here and pretend it never happened. I wanted to call you and write to you and visit you, but I knew that it wouldn't be accepted. Your dad gave me the evil eye every time he saw me for years. To this day we're awkward when we see each other in the store or something back home."

"Funny," she said. "I was that way with him for a while, too. I blamed him for everything - all of my unhappiness, all of my feelings of loss. I was mad at my mom for going along with it, but then after Michael was born and went to live with his new parents, I got to see how grateful they were; how they adored him and gave him everything they could afford to give."

"So his parents are nice?" Another wave of relief hit me. It felt so good to talk to her. She knew so much of what I needed to know.

"They're incredible. Kate has been friends with my mom forever. Her husband is a college professor and they're not rich or anything but they're such good parents, Edward. They adore Michael." She stopped for a second and added, "I've even gotten to babysit him once or twice, and he has your eyes."

"You remember what my eyes look like?" Naturally I went the ego route and asked about myself.

Thank God she laughed. "Of course I remember your eyes. I have pictures of us, and I've shamelessly lurked through all of your Facebook pictures."

"Do you have any pictures of Michael?" I asked, and just saying his name felt risky.

"Sure - want me to send one?" Bella offered this up readily as if she were showing off a nephew or niece.

"Yeah – I'd like that. I'm curious to see how he looks. Speaking of which, how come you don't have more photos of yourself on Facebook?"

"Well..." she hesitated, "I'm humble I guess." She laughed out loud, "But to say that to someone kind of negates the whole humility thing, doesn't it?" I laughed too, and then she added, "I just sent the picture to your email account that's listed on Facebook."

"Okay, let me check." I opened up my email and there he was: a small innocent-faced boy with dark blond hair and big green eyes. He had skinny legs like I'd had when I was little and a pouty mouth like Bella's. He was really, really cute, and in my own mind, beautiful. I mused out loud before thinking, "We made a pretty baby didn't we?"


	11. Chapter 11: frame

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Frame

**A/N**: No beta.

* * *

><p><em>Edward: "We made a pretty baby didn't we?"<em>

_[BPOV]  
><em>I was silent for what seemed like hours. With that one statement, Edward had taken us right back to high school and sex together and a precise and thorough acknowledgement of where we'd been.

"Yes... He's... He's a beautiful boy... Precious."

"I wonder if I'll ever see him," he mused quietly.

"Time will tell." I could sense that Edward wasn't saying everything that he wanted; only I wasn't quite close enough to try and draw him out so he could feel better.

"I guess I should just try to see you first, eh?" he sort of chuckled and I was grateful for his lighter tone.

"Yeah! Tomorrow and Saturday should be fun. I'm looking forward to seeing you guys, and the games here are insane."

"Great." I could've sworn he sounded a little deflated. Was it because I was inclusive of everyone else? "So I'll call when we're on the way and when we arrive. Rosalie will have a separate room, so if you and your friend want to stay, I'm sure there will be plenty of space."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too." He was quiet for a second before saying, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then, okay?"

"Okay. I'm glad we talked Edward."

"Me too Bella. Sweet dreams, okay?"

"Thanks - same to you."

Naturally I slept like crap and by the time Edward called the next evening to tell me they were en route, my stomach was jumpy and I was buzzing around like a nervous bumble bee on speed. Angela came over to keep me company and we spent the next few hours gabbing and getting ready. When Edward called to say they'd arrived at the hotel, I told him we were on the way and hung up the phone to freak out in earnest.

Angela squeezed my hand and I just couldn't let go. I'd never loved anyone like Edward and I hadn't had the stomach to get serious with anyone else after Michael was born. I reiterated all of this to Angela as we drove over and by the time we got there, my palms were sweaty and I really felt like just running away.

We got the room number from the receptionist and I stayed silent as we went up. I must've cut off the circulation in Angela's hand because I wouldn't let it go. I was mindlessly clenching my jaw and clamped down on her hand the whole way to the room. When we got to their hallway, I took a deep breath and stopped. Angela turned to look at me, sympathy softening her features.

"I'm petrified!"

"Bella," Angela's voice was super calm and controlled. "He's just another guy. They're your _friends_. Just remember that if it sucks, all we have to do is tell them it was great but we're going home. Nothing is carved in stone. You don't have to be strong or perfect or even cool, okay?"

I closed my eyes and breathed a few more times. I tried to put myself in the room with them: Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Edward, and the Ben person I didn't know...

"Are you okay?" Angela asked a few seconds later. She was worried.

"I'm visualizing a positive experience." I smiled as I said it, took some more calming breaths and forced my body to relax. It was like Angela said: I'd walk in, greet everyone, be myself, and if it sucked, we were completely free to go.

I felt a little better and opened my eyes, ready to move forward. We walked to the room and I lifted my hand to knock.

_Edward. _

_Edward Cullen. _

And then there he was, standing in the open doorframe, smiling softly and practically sparkling with joy.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, and then I was in his arms, my face tucked against his shirt, my arms loosely around his torso. I was shockingly aware of my chest crushed against him, our bodies close together, and I pulled away a little awkwardly. I could barely meet his eyes for a second before I felt all blush-y and overcome with the urge to burst into tears.

When Rosalie hugged me the tears forced their way out and I felt a profound mix of loss and reconciliation slam into me simultaneously. Next, Emmett scooped me up and swung me around so that by the time my feet were back on the floor, I was laughing happily and wiping tears away.

"Everyone, this is my friend Angela," I said, and pulled her into our circle. A guy I didn't know gave me his hand and said simply, "Ben."

I shook it happily, said, "Bella," in return and did a Vanna move to show off Angela. She smiled in a way that showed her charm and interest and shook Ben's hand, quickly making her acquaintance with the others as well.

"Drink?" offered Rose.

"Absolutely," I answered and followed her to the little kitchen area.

As I turned to survey the room, I tipped the beer bottle up, took that first ice-cold sip, and found Edward across the room.

He was smiling at me like I had just come home after a foreign war, and I had but one thought: _God_ was he beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12: paradise

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Paradise

* * *

><p>The Heineken Light went down easily as I sat and listened to everyone talk. It was kind of like old times - I was quiet, making my little comments, and Edward was just close enough to hear and smirk at my snark. He was my secret fan club, seemingly fascinated with my non-involvement. His eyes held me every time I heard him laugh under his breath. I'd turn to look at him and he'd just be wide open, welcoming, enjoying everything and somehow it felt like he was enjoying me. His eyes waited, receptive every time our gazes met. It felt like his hug all over again.<p>

It was really difficult not to look at him constantly. He'd grown taller by about three inches and his face had gelled into masculine angles and Wolverine-esque facial hair. He looked rugged and swarthy, but a hot pink flush in his cheeks would restore his innocence in a flash. His body was long and elegantly lean, with finely shaped hands and lush, curving eyelashes that I wanted to touch.

For a second I remembered what it was like to be close to him, to look at his closed eyes while we kissed in the dark, and I could still see that thing - that vulnerability he possessed – which was always there despite where the rest of his body was. It used to own me and I could feel it well up, kindling my intense interest as I tried to quell my desire to squirm toward him.

Rosalie easily fell back into our old ways as we reminisced, elbowing me at certain points in her stories, asking me for a clarification here or there, and I had the comfortable sense of belonging in the now and in the past. Angela and Ben, who were sort of outsiders to our memory lane, seemed to be getting along well, talking about school and swapping apps on their smart phones.

"Come get ice with me Bella," Edward requested.

I felt a thrill fly through my chest and I looked to Angela. "You okay?" I said softly.

She waved me away and I got up to follow Edward out of the room.

Rosalie looked slightly concerned but Emmett was grinning like an idiot at us.

_[EPOV]  
><em>I asked Bella to get ice but I didn't have a good reason. It wasn't like there was some burning conversation we needed to have, so we walked along the hall and were quiet, bordering on an awkwardly uncomfortable silence.

She seemed much smaller to me than she'd been before. She used to have this sort of strength about her - a fierce honesty in her face that was softened by her tender lips and gentle brown eyes - but now instead of strength, I saw an ability to truly see what was around her. I could easily see her intelligence as she took in every detail nonjudgmentally. She catalogued and observed, absorbing and processing constantly, until she'd let out a little comment that summed up everything.

I couldn't deny it to myself that she was so inviting-looking too. That was probably the real reason why I wanted her to myself. I couldn't lay my eyes on her without thinking about laying my hands on her and I just felt like we needed to get away from everyone. I wanted her to myself. I'd already determined that the nip of her waist was where I'd rest my hands; the curve where her legs met her bottom was where I'd grab a handful and squeeze; the soft lushness of her breasts would be cradled in my fingers as I kissed and sucked and...

"So..." She said out of the blue. I felt totally busted and my face heated up like a forest fire.

"So did you bring some purple to wear to the game tomorrow?" I blurted out. I felt myself blushing and tried to chase it away with inane conversation.

"Black," she said, giving me mock glare of disapproval.

"You could borrow my sweatshirt if you want," I offered, worried for some reason that she wouldn't be warm enough.

"I have a jacket too Edward." She smiled, her smirk eliciting my own and I hip-checked her before thinking. She stumbled a little and then she did it right back. By the time we got to the vending and ice machine area, I was lost in the paradise of her touch, even if it was only in the form of playful shoves and nudges to try and get me off balance. When we got back to the room, we were laughing and joking and the earlier awkwardness was gone.

Emmett was still smiling like an idiot at us and I kicked him while Rosalie leaned in to say something only Bella could hear.


	13. Chapter 13: dusty

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Dusty

* * *

><p><em>Her dusty rose-colored lips were all I could see; all I wanted to see in the dark, and when I put my hands in her hair, I didn't crash my lips to hers like my body was telling me to. Instead, I held her gently, brushing my mouth over hers again and again, trying to get her to kiss me back; trying to draw her out. I needed to know.<em>

_She was innocently hesitant and it made me crazy. I pressed a little more firmly, then I released her to come in again from a different angle. The silky skin of her cheek was first, and I gave her the tiniest Eskimo kiss, rubbing our noses before I tried again. This time her mouth was softer, more receptive, and when I touched her top lip with the tip of my tongue, she put her hands on me and drew me closer._

_She was small in my hands - my fingers overlapping and cradling her head as our mouths warily made their acquaintance._

_Her fingers seemed to count up my rib cage, eventually coming to rest on my shoulders before one feminine hand pulled me down closer, rubbing up across the exposed skin at the back of my neck before fingers - curling and securing themselves in my hair - tugged a little, asking me for more._

"Yo Edward!"

"Emmett," I said to reality, loathe to see the feathers of my dream floating away. "What. What do you want." I said it like a statement because I really didn't care what he wanted.

"Breakfast. C'mon - the girls are already down there. Benjamin wants to see _Ang-ie_," he sang while he stared down Ben.

"Give me a sec," I said, pulling the pillow over my head and trying to exhale the desperation from my dream. I could already tell today was going to be no different than last night. I wanted to relive high school in the most fervent way.

I went to the bathroom and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. I scrubbed my face really quick with warm water, brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror.

"Damn hair," I moaned, rolling my eyes at myself. I ran my hands under the faucet and smoothed the water through my hair until I didn't look like a total bed-head.

"Come on Madonna - let's get a move on!" thundered Emmett.

"Is somebody going through Rosalie withdrawals?" I wheedled.

"Did you get your woody under control?" Emmett volleyed back.

"Shut it," I commanded, not wanting him to stomp all over my fears. I still felt raw when I allowed myself to think about everything Bella had gone through. When I made the comment about making pretty babies I almost choked afterward when I saw her expression.

My heart told me she didn't hate me, but my head told me I needed to tread very, very carefully.

We went down to the free breakfast buffet and took our place among the football tailgaters. I dished up a huge plate of food and followed Emmett to the table where I was sure I wanted to sit next to Bella. Instead of sitting right down though, I pretended to be thinking about my options. In an almost comical mind-reading moment, Bella patted the spot next to her and looked at me in invitation.

And me? I smiled like the ecstatically crushing sap that I was.


	14. Chapter 14: grumbletumblehumble

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: grumble, tumble, humble

* * *

><p>I spend my day practically attached to Edward. From the moment he sits down next to me at breakfast until we tumble into bed together at night, we are touching or almost touching somehow. He feels like home and he's so in tune with me that I decide he's safe; that I don't want to hold back like I do with everyone else; that I'll give in this one time to what I really want.<p>

With Rosalie's continuous encouragement and the nods I get from Angela, I don't regret it and keep saying thank you to God over and over again in humble gratitude. I know I will treasure this day, remembering every little special look or every little something more that I get to share with Edward.

He seems just as happy as me, and I think we're both on some sort of giddy high around each other.

I let it all just happen without worrying or thinking about the past and the present. I don't think about how we just have this one day and I don't make it into more than it is.

Edward is clearly my good, good friend, a bond we share based upon our history together, our mutual friends, and currently, our love of football.

He gives me the stink-eye when I scream excitedly for my side, and I grumble when Northwestern makes good on a field goal to tie the game. Periodically - and this is the stuff I live for - he nudges me with his hip or his elbow when U of I scores, and humorously rolls his eyes to show his solidarity. My heart is warm with his generosity, even though it's just about a football game.

We make several beer runs together, food runs, and when it's time to go back to the hotel, we sit next to each other in the back seat, squished together. At dinner in the hotel restaurant, we talk with each other and everyone else, and when we go to the hotel lounge after changing clothes in our rooms, we challenge each other's creativity on the dance floor.

He's silly and sweet, and I can tell I'm all starry-eyed around him. When we three girls head to the bathroom, we all share make-up excitedly, primping for the boys and feeling like this is one of those nights - the good ones where you're on top of your game - and the world is in the palm of your hands. You're going to get the boy and it'll be the best night of your life.

I find myself wishing he lived closer; that Emmett and Rosalie lived closer; that we could all hang out again; that it wasn't just one night. I try to squash the thought so I don't get carried right out of the moment into sadness.

Back in the club, slow music is playing and we all pair off on the dance floor. Edward and I don't get cozy exactly, but we do get closer face-to-face than we've been since our welcome hug. He isn't scared to touch me, but he's respectful, keeping a friendly distance but fully engaging me with his eyes as we talk and laugh. At one point he leans in close and my heart thuds.

"Check out Ben and Angela," he whispers. I turn my head and in doing so, lean a little bit closer to him. For the briefest of seconds, he rests his cheek against my hair until I look up and say, "Are we matchmakers now?"

"Looks that way." He smiles down at me and I smile up at him and I think he could be a heartthrob movie star if he wanted to be.

We keep looking at each other for just a beat beyond friendship and that's when my friend Angela taps my arm and motions me away.

"I'm sorry," she says. "You look like you two were having a moment."

"No - no..." I deny. I try to focus intently on her. "What did you need?"

"Ben asked me if I wanted to get a room and I do but would that make me a total whore? I mean, I like him a whole lot but I don't know if I want to sleep with him, ya know?"

"You'll never be a whore Angela. Just because you like a guy and want some alone time doesn't make you a whore, okay?"

"And I don't actually have to do it, right?"

"God no you don't have to do it silly girl!"

"Okay. I'm going for it. Thanks Bella!" She gives me a quick hug and flits off apparently to tell Ben because then they leave quickly.

I rejoin the remaining three at our little table and say, "Apparently Ben and Angela have something important to discuss." I raise my eyebrows and smile slyly.

"Ahhhh - I think Rosie and I have had that discussion before." Emmett nudges Rosalie and gives her a 'come hither' look. She punches him playfully and Edward and I just sit there in awkward silence

Yes, Edward and I have had that discussion as well.

"I think I'm about done," says Rosalie. "Are we ready to go back up?"

We all load onto the elevator and first go to mine and Rosalie's room. Once inside, Rosalie says, "Is there any way you would be okay if I spend the night with Emmett? I mean, it's find if the answer's no, it's just that, well..."

"You're all horned up with no place to go?" I finish for her, laughing a little.

"Kind of..." she drawls, "But only if you're okay being in here with Edward, ya know?"

"I'll be fine with Edward, Rosalie. He's a nice guy and if it's okay with him, it's okay with me."

She packs a few little things in a bag and heads out. "I'll send him your way."

"Have fun!" I say and waggle my fingers at her.

I'm lying flat on my back trying to quell my nerves when I hear a quiet knock. I open the door and there's Edward, head bent forward until he raises it and says, "Are you sure this is okay?"

"It'll be fine," I say, sort of wishing that we didn't have any history and that we could just be around each other without the heavy cloud of our past hanging over us.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. "Whenever I'm in a hotel I tend to stay up way too late watching pay-per-view movies."

"Sure!" He seems to genuinely like the idea and I sit on the edge of the king-size bed, flipping through previews until we decide on a comedy. He sits in the arm chair by the bed, his feet propped up on the hassock. I lay back, piling up the pillows and stay that way until we agree to put on our pajamas and get ready for bed.

I get under the covers and feel super exposed without a bra on while he sits in the chair and pulls a pillow over his chest. I can tell he's cold.

"Edward?" I say this during that part of every comedy where the main character learns some poignant lesson.

He says nothing but just turns his head and asks with his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep there are you?"

"Nope," he answers quickly, and launches himself under the covers with a shiver.

"Were you cold?" I can't help but giggle when I ask.

"Freezing!" he admits.

I smile to myself under the covers and we watch the rest of the movie. We say good night and turn to face each other across the big bed. He smiles at me and we turn off the lights. In the dark, he's still smiling.

"What?" I finally ask.

"I've never slept with you before," he says.

I hit him with the small throw pillow between us and then settle back down to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: endless

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Endless

* * *

><p>The night feels endless. At first I lie there, just watching Bella's face as she sleeps, and then I begin feeling sort of ridiculous so I allow myself to drift off. Every time she turns or moves, I wake up, hyper-aware of her presence beside me in the gigantic bed. There is plenty of room to remain separated, which is exactly the way I should keep it, but I just can't let the opportunity pass.<p>

When she turns away, sleeping quietly on her stomach with her hand extended back toward me, I slip my fingers around hers. I move so that it seems like we are really holding hands, and suddenly she squeezes. I don't know if it is involuntary or if she's awake and trying to tell me something. She hasn't really snored, but it occurs to me that maybe she's been in and out of sleep like I have.

"Bella?" I whisper.

"Mm?" she murmurs back.

"Are you awake?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I can't sleep," I whine, almost to myself.

"You're holding my hand."

Now it's my turn to be nonverbal. "Mm-hmm."

"Why?"

"I like it." I hesitate for a second and she doesn't respond. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I really didn't want to blurt it out like that. I didn't want to even ask her because I thought it would be better to restrain myself but the thing I keep finding out over and over again is that I just can't stop myself from being impulsive around her. Bella is officially irresistible.

"No boyfriend." She sounds so sleepy and I feel so needy and guilty for waking her. She lets go of my hand and turns over to face me. She yawns quietly and stretches a little before saying, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I look into her heavily lidded eyes and imagine all kinds of possibilities. Again, I restrain myself and answer from a safe distance. "No."

"Good." A slow smile reshapes her mouth as her eyes close. She's just laying there smiling contentedly and I swallow down my fear and take her hand in mine again.

Her eyes open and she's still smiling. "That feels nice."

Now we're smiling at each other in the dark, holding hands.


	16. Chapter 16: premature

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Premature

* * *

><p>We go back to sleep and a couple of times before morning, I notice his hand isn't in mine. I open my eyes the second time and reach for him and he holds fast to me right away.<p>

We both wake up smiling and proceed to lie in bed, talking quietly, tangling our fingers and playing with each other's hands. We inch closer and we're moving so slowly that I know nothing big is going to happen. We're both too shy and today we'll be leaving each other again.

I like being close to him anyway.

After awhile we wonder aloud about the others and Edward looks at his phone. He flops back down on the bed, emitting an exasperated sigh and says, "It's only 7:15."

"Really?" I can't even believe it because it feels like our night has gone on forever and ever, and we've already talked so much this morning. "Want to go scare up some breakfast before everyone gets down there?"

"I am sort of hungry," he haltingly admits.

"How about we talk for a little while longer and see if anyone wakes up? If they're not up by eight, we'll go down by ourselves."

"Okay." He seems immediately happier and we lie back down, holding hands again. "Bella...?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me?" His voice is almost pleading, "When you went away?"

"Oh my God yes," I sigh. "I mean, my mother and I just sat on my bed and she held me while I cried most of the first few weeks I was there."

He rubs my hand and then quietly pulls it to his mouth to place a soft kiss. "I should've come after you but I was scared of your parents and...I just didn't…I had no idea how to make it all work."

"I think we both know it wouldn't have worked Edward," I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance."We'd probably be divorced by now and hating each other, and instead, we're sitting here talking through it all, learning about each other, and we know our son is devoutly loved by people who were _soooo_ready for him."

"It seems like I should feel guilty though, you know? It seems like I shouldn't be enjoying this time with you after we gave up our child for adoption."

I wasn't sure how to comfort him, so I told him my most difficult secret: "I had second thoughts, you know." I said it really softly. I'd never told anyone but my mother who was there to see me falter.

"You did?" Edward looks surprised and concerned.

"When I held his little hand in mine and he wrapped all of his tiny fingers around me, I almost couldn't give him to the nurse."

"Oh my God," sighs Edward, sounding crushed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there with you!"

I look at him, and I'm completely clear that what we did was right. I'd already processed all of those feelings. I'd seen Michael and his blessed parents. I knew that he would grow up in a stable home with adoring parents and it was my turn to help Edward understand.

"It was the right thing Edward. It really was. Some day you'll see Michael and his parents and you'll know just like I do."

"I'd like that." He sits there, thinking for a second before he says, "Did it hurt?"

"It did - like nothing I've ever experienced before or since. It wasn't the kind of pain that made me cry, but it scared me. At first it hurt so much that I threw up a bunch of times."

He squeezes my hand and looks sad and lost.

"Did you have him...naturally?" I can tell Edward's struggling with these questions so I try to be as open and honest as possible.

"Yes, but I was so small that I had to have stitches...down there." _Well that was awkward,_I think to myself.

"Did it change you in other ways too?"

"Well, I have stretch marks now, and those won't ever go away, plus it seems like my hips are wider than before. At first I was worried that my body was just ruined, but after about a year, things seemed to settle back where they belonged. You'd never really know except for my stretch marks." As if to emphasize the point, I pull my tee shirt up just a little and show Edward my tummy. Small white lines etch across my softer lower belly and I feel a little dizzy when he reaches out to trace over one with a feather-light fingertip.

It also seems completely out of place to feel a shiver of excitement run through me at the feeling of Edward touching me there.

"I've got nothing," he says. At first I'm confused. I think maybe he's at a loss for words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's no part of me to show you that I've had a child too." He looks at me and seems ashamed somehow.

"Edward, the thing that matters is that you _know_; and the part of you that will always be marked is here." I lay my hand on his heart and feel the warmth. "I've never shown my marks to anyone but you, so we share something special, okay?"

"Thanks," he says quietly. He seems sad now and I don't know what to say.

"Breakfast?" I ask, quietly, trying to catch his eye. He avoids me.

"Yeah. If I have other questions – you know, think of something else about…Michael – can I ask you?"

It's kind of staggering to hear our son's name from Edward's mouth and I realize I'm taking too long to answer. "Of course Edward. I'll tell you anything you want to know, okay?"

"Okay."

He pulls slowly away and I go into the bathroom to change. I'm not sure what to do now, but we switch rooms and I can hear Edward wash up. He comes out and leads the way out of the room, and once we're in the hallway, he reaches for my hand. He doesn't let go until we're at the buffet, and we start to talk about what we're going to do when school resumes on Monday. We hold hands as we walk back upstairs and then I watch as he and my friends pack up to go. Angela and I walk them to their car where I hug Emmett and Rosalie good-bye. Edward waits quietly and Angela hugs Ben and gives him a quick kiss.

He takes my hands in his and wrings them quietly for a second before he looks at me. He leans forward and I think he's going to kiss me, and he does, but it's not on my mouth. His hands slide up to cradle my face and he holds my cheek against his lips, pressing a kiss there and not moving at all for several seconds.

I don't want him to go, and I fling my arms around his waist, holding him tightly. His hands leave my face and he holds me close, so close, while he strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head over and over again.

As they drive away, Angela tucks her arm in mine and we wave. I know it's premature, but I already miss him.


	17. Chapter 17: exchange

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: exchange

* * *

><p>Edward and I are incessant in our texting and online exchanges after game weekend. Every night we chat on Facebook and more often than not, we end up on the phone together, talking through our days and learning more and more about each other during our nights. We skirt around awkwardness and really never touch upon sexual subjects. I begin to worry that I have said too much and that he's afraid of me now. How can I ever get back together with him if we can't even flirt?<p>

That's when I stop and pay attention to myself: I constantly wish and pine for him. I think of us as together even though we're not. Angela, who has taken up with Ben long-distance tells me to take a chance. I already think I am, but no matter how much we talk, Edward still feels dangerous to me. He represents my most fervent desires in the world and I keep him at arm's length, scared of actually getting what I want only to see it slip away. He's also part of the most vulnerable and painful time of my existence thus far. He is still entangled with all of the turmoil that we went through and I worry that maybe we'll never be able to move beyond it.

He told me he doesn't have a girlfriend but maybe he has a crush on someone. I can't bring myself to ask because if I do, I know I'll transform myself from disappointed would-be girlfriend to the sympathetic best friend and I just couldn't handle that.

As the fall semester winds down, Angela and I begin to discuss the holidays. She's going to Ben's house for part of Christmas break, and she's invited him to her parents for Thanksgiving.

"Wow - you guys are serious!" I exclaim when she tells me.

"When you know, you know!" she says, a smile lighting up her face. "If you took a chance with Edward, you guys would undoubtedly take off like a wild fire."

"Yeah but I have no idea how to open that door Angela. I mean, wouldn't it be a bit too obvious if I go back home to see my dad for the holidays and, _Huh - what do you know? Edward just happens to be in the same town for the holidays_."

"Don't you normally do that?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do," I huff.

"Then why don't you just live your life normally and not pervert your way of being just because he's a guy and you like him but you're afraid of rejection?" She takes a deep breath then, smiling knowingly.

"You just know _everything_, don't you?" I ask petulantly.

"Apparently." She shrugs and adds, "And don't forget to ask Edward what he's doing. You've probably just been coincidentally missing each other all of these years."

I give her a skeptical look and she says, "What? Haven't you ever seen "When Harry Met Sally"? All of those little old couples missed each other for years and yet ended up in a movie, telling their little love stories. You could be one of those old ladies, Bella."

"Shut it Ange - I'll casually throw it into a conversation, okay? Are you satisfied now?"

"Of course!" And her laughter follows her out of the room.

Turns out, I didn't have to!

That night:

_Edward: So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?_

_Bella: Going home to Charlie's just like every year. He can't cook._

_Edward: You go every year?_

_Bella: I do. What are you doing?_

_Edward: Going home to my parents like I do every year._

_Bella: Are you kidding me?_

_Edward: Cross my heart._

_Bella: How have we not seen each other all of these years?_

_Edward: I go home, I eat, I drink, and I leave. I don't dally much since Carlisle is still hurt that I went with law over medicine._

_Bella: But doesn't Esme get upset?_

_Edward: She's just happy to see me. You know how she is._

I don't type anything and he starts again after a few seconds.

_Edward: Do you think your dad will let you get together with me?_

_Bella: LOL - yes. It will give me a chance to prove once and for all that I'm an adult._

_Edward: *snort* Glad I can be of assistance._

_Bella: Good night Edward._

_Edward: Good night Bella._


	18. Chapter 18: delay

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Delay

* * *

><p>My three-hour bus ride to O'Hare airport from U of I was uneventful. I actually ended up falling asleep because the night before I'd been so nervous that I'd tossed and turned all night. When I got to the airport, I found my flight was delayed for an hour, so I went into the bar and had a single beer. It was ice cold and went down smoothly and I ended up ordering a basket of French fries so I wouldn't be hungry on the plane.<p>

Edward was already home. He'd texted and told me when he arrived safely.

_Edward: I can't wait to see you again._

_Bella: Me neither._

_Edward: Esme is already plotting..._

What was I supposed to say to that? Was she playing matchmaker? That definitely sounded like her schtick.

_Bella: What is she plotting?_

_Edward: A big happy family reunion._

_Bella: So I'm not invited?_

I literally began to sweat while waiting for his reply. Did he consider me family or what?

_Edward: Of course you're invited. She's dying to see you._

I was skating headlong into that 'we're such good buddies, we're like family' thing.

_Bella: I always loved your family._

_Edward: They still love you! Come by after you celebrate with your dad? You could bring him too, if he seems willing._

_Bella: Let's play that one by ear._

_Edward: But you'll come and see me?_

This was what I wanted. He wanted me to see _him_.

_Bella: Yes, I'll come and see you._

He sent back a smiley face and I let him know that I was getting on my plane.

_Edward: Until tomorrow…_

I heard Angela in my head urging me to take a chance, so I did.

_Bella: *mwah*_

_Edward: Was that a kiss?_

My nerves ramped up to sky-high levels and I threw my phone in my purse. It felt ominous. It felt insurmountable, and worse, it felt like I was stupidly hanging my ass out there. What had I done? My stomach was twisting and he hadn't said anything else.

_Bella: Yes. Is that okay?_

_Edward: More than me when you land, okay?_

_Bella: OK. TTYL!_

He texted another smiley face and I got on the plane, wanting to fan myself in relief when I sat down. I couldn't believe how stressful it was to put myself out there like that. I was blushing and sweating and freaking out over simple and silly text message. And then I froze. It would be so much harder to see him face-to-face after talking kisses.


	19. Chapter 19: advance

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Advance

* * *

><p>Upon landing, I grabbed my carry-ons and exited the plane along with the rest of the herd of people. My father met me by the baggage carousel and hugged me tight before gruffly turning to look for my suitcase. In the car on the way home, I decided to let him know about Edward.<p>

"Really?" His only response kind of threw me for a loop.

"Yeah. We found each other online and we've been talking. They all came down for the Northwestern/Illini game a few weeks ago." I concentrated on keeping my voice low and steady, trying to sound non-committal.

"Who would've thought?" he said more to himself. "So are you two a thing, then?"

"Not exactly Dad, but we seem to kind of be heading in that direction." He was taking it much better than I'd anticipated. I could feel my tense muscles relax.

"And you're okay with that?" He peeked over at me and his face was completely open, if a little concerned.

"We've done some talking and I think we're going to meet up this weekend and probably talk some more. I don't know if it'll be anything, but I just wanted to give you a little advance notice, you know, just in case I'm not home or whatever..." I started feeling like maybe I'd babbled. Was I putting the cart before the horse? Was I assuming too much?

"You're a smart girl Bells. I think Edward would be lucky to have you after everything he put you through, and if you're okay with it, so am I."

"Dad. Edward didn't put me through anything. We both went through it. I am not a victim here, and Edward isn't the bad guy. He and I both gave up our child." I emphasized our, feeling like a mama bear trying to defend him. My father couldn't possibly be allowed to think I was some hapless little forlorn girl who was forced and victimized into some sort of soap opera drama scenario.

"Bells, the boy didn't even contact you afterward."

"Obviously he did, or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And how long did it take? How long has Michael been alive?"

"Dad." I stated and paused. When he didn't make eye contact I said, "Dad!" My father was shaking his head and I just couldn't have that. He glanced over at me with raised eyebrows finally. "I know you're protective of me, but Edward and I made a baby together. We've come to terms with that and you need to understand that, as much as you were right then, you are wrong now."

"So you've forgiven him?"

"What do you think I should've forgiven him for exactly?"

"For leaving you alone! For making you have a baby by yourself and..."

"Dad - my temper is slipping away from me pretty fast and I need to stop you _now_. Edward and I were 17 and did exactly what our parents TOLD us to do. I left because you said to. Edward left me alone because he was _told_ to. There is no way in hell you can blame that on anyone but yourselves. Now that we're older, we know it was the right thing to do and we respect the tough decisions you made then, but don't you dare blame a single thing on Edward. I wanted to have sex just as much as he did. You need to take me off that 'perfect little girl' pedestal and understand that I adored him and loved him and desired him."

Charlie was silent and I huffed and puffed, trying to calm my angry energy away.

"So you two talked about all of that?"

"Yes." I practically spat the word.

"You're much more mature than I give you credit for Bella."

"Tell me something I don't know, Dad."

He was quiet for a second and then said, "I'll just butt out then."

I sighed and said, "I don't want you to butt out! I want you there no matter what, but I want to be able to tell you what's going on with me, and I don't want you to harbor a grudge against Edward."

"So does this mean he's coming over to the house?" He looked over and grinned mischievously.

"Yes, it does. No guns allowed." I smacked him on the arm and he chuckled quietly.

Just like that, my most feared conversation was over.


	20. Chapter 20: shufflescufflemuffle

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Shuffle, scuffle, muffle

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving dinner was a delightful little affair for Charlie and me, in that we felt awkward and strange after our seriously honest conversation. After we'd finished dinner and had dessert, he settled into his chair and promptly fell asleep. I shuffled up the stairs, wondering if it was too early to seek out Edward It became quickly apparent that it wasn't. My phone vibrated a second later with a text from him.<p>

_Edward: Whatcha doin'?_

_Bella: Watching my dad sleep off his turkey sedative._

_Edward: Is it lots of fun or would you like to take a walk?_

_Bella: I suppose I could tear myself away for a walk. _

_Edward: Coming over now..._

I quickly ran into the bathroom to check myself out and made sure I was wearing something decent.

My phone vibrated with a text from Edward: _I'm here_.

I threw on a thick cream-colored Aran wool fisherman's sweater and buttoned it up as I ran down and threw the door open.

He smiled warmly and I realized I was beaming back at him, my unguarded happiness evident on my face. I threw myself at him and gave him a big hug and thank God he reciprocated in kind. It was incredible to see him and my heart was so full. I felt even closer to him since defending his actions to my father.

"That's a nice welcome," he said while we were still close.

"I missed you," I answered honestly. I was taking the chance Angela had urged to see if he felt the same. He was nice and he was sweet, but did he want more?

"I missed you too Bella," his voice muffled against my hair. His hands were rubbing my back and I felt so safe.

"I could stay here all night," I practically whispered. "This feels wonderful."

"You were always perfect in my arms but somehow you seem to fit me even better now."

I smiled against his chest and stayed where I was.

"Bella?" It was Charlie, walking toward the door.

Edward jumped back and immediately put at least two feet between us.

"Dad, you remember Edward Cullen?" I asked in as casual a voice as I could muster.

"Of course. Edward, how've you been?" Charlie even went so far as to hold his hand out to shake. Edward seemed wary but shook Charlie's hand.

"I'm doing well Chief Swan."

"Law school, is it?" Charlie asked. "How's that going for you?"

"It's going well so far. I take the bar next summer and will hopefully join the family firm in Washington."

Charlie gave a low whistle. "Impressive." He turned to me. "I'm hitting the rack Bells. Thanks for a nice dinner."

"You're welcome Dad. Love you," I answered with a soft smile and an accompanying hug. I was very pleased that he and Edward had avoided a scuffle, my worst, albeit irrational, fear.

"Good night Edward," Charlie said. He and Edward seemed to share a moment of looking each other directly in the eye before Charlie turned and went up the stairs.

"Well _that_ was weird," said Edward after Charlie's door closed. "I honestly didn't think he'd ever say a civil word to me again."

"Yeah, we had a little chat on the way home from the airport."

"You did?"

"Yeah." I started to feel nervous about revealing everything but barrelled ahead anyway. "I basically had to tell him that it was his fault that I went away, not yours, and that we simply did what we were told. He actually asked me if I forgave you!" I got mad just remembering.

"Wow. That's some heavy conversation in such a short time."

"I know, right?" I lowered my voice, kind of nervous to disclose the next part. "I told him that we were just 17 and doing what we were told. I also basically told him it takes two to tango and he should blame both of us for getting pregnant, not just you."

He was quiet for a second, just looking at me, and then a sad smile graced his pretty face.

"What?" I asked, immediately sinking down out of my relived indignation.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this. I mean, you had to carry the baby, actually give birth to it, and now you still have to deal with all of this stuff as the aftermath."

"I'm not alone though, Edward. I'm able to share it with people, which makes all the difference in the world. It's who I am and it's who you are. Why pretend any differently? I mean, Charlie and I haven't spoken so frankly in a very long time. I had to set him straight because he was trying to blame you for everything and I just couldn't have that."

I looked up at him, and Edward's eyes were laser-focused on me. Before I could start to get squirmy under his gaze, he took my face in his hands and kissed me.


	21. Chapter 21: nothing else compares

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Nothing else compares

* * *

><p>Nothing else compares to Edward's kiss. I feel like the ground has fallen out from under me and I've lost every thought that formerly resided in my head. I try in vain to wrap my head around my feelings so that I can respond appropriately, but before I can even begin to really enjoy the experience, he's pulled away.<p>

"No!" I whine reactively.

"What?" He's frowning at me.

"I was just... I mean, I wasn't ready for that to end, I guess," I say quietly, worried that I sound like a huge, needy Edward-worshipper.

"So you're not offended?" I can tell he's dying to smile but he's nervous like me.

"Totally not offended. It takes a bit more than that to offend me."

"Good," he sighs in relief.

"So..." I prompt, hoping he'll do it again.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks, taking the high road. I suppose it's a good thing because we're standing in my house with a possibly-sleeping-but-probably-not Charlie nearby.

"Walk?" I suggest.

"Walk," he states.

I close the door and we head down the steps and out onto the road. We walk beside each other, quietly for a bit, and I look up at the trees and deeply inhale the pristine air. I look at Edward and he's watching me.

"Yeah?" I prompt.

He reaches over and takes my hand and tugs me closer. He puts both our hands in his pocket and secretly I am elated.

"Thank you," I say.

"My pleasure," he replies, smiling down at me.

He's so pretty and I just want to tug him to a stop and kiss the bejesus out of him. I start wondering to myself when this overwhelming desire to do physical things with him hit me.


	22. Chapter 22: grudgesludgenudge

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Grudge, sludge, nudge

* * *

><p>We walked along, catching up about school and family, sharing our Thanksgiving moments, and then he nudged me with his arm affectionately. I nudged back, and pretty soon we were smiling at each other in that silly way that had no basis in any reality except that we both felt happy together.<p>

"So you defended me," he teased.

"I did. Charlie was being an ass and I'm not 17 anymore."

"That's cool. Do you think he'll be okay now or do you think he'll keep holding a grudge?" Edward was serious. He really wanted to know.

"Well he was good with you in the house. I think that if he sees me being fine around you, he'll take the cue and act appropriately." I paused for a second. "Did you tell your parents? I mean... About…us?"

I felt my face heat up and thought Angela would be proud that I was taking so many chances, even though it kind of felt like I was hanging off the edge of a cliff in doing so.

"I told Esme. She hugged me." He rolled his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" I was fishing and I knew it. If he asked me the same question, I didn't know if I could tell him.

"That we were getting together this weekend and that you might be coming by the house."

"So why the hug, if I might ask?"

"Well, she knows…ya know?"

I looked at his earnest face for a moment and was captivated by the vulnerability he displayed so easily.

"What does she know…exactly?"

We stopped now, facing each other, and he still held my hand.

"She knows how I felt when you were gone. She knows how I feel now."

I feel acutely nervous, my stomach a big hollow ball, my throat begging for me to swallow.

"So she hugged you?" I asked, hoping he'd tell me how he felt _now_, too.

"I missed you like crazy when you left. I was beside myself and completely depressed. Alice didn't even try to get me to date anyone else, and I kind of just went on auto-pilot, doing all my normal stuff; it just wasn't the same though, and everybody knew it. They were all nice and everything - no one left me to my own devices, but everybody tip-toed around me and never mentioned your name. And then we all went to college and we got caught up in that, and then I saw you on Facebook and here we are."

_Didn't you date?_ I wanted to ask. Instead, I said, "And now?"

"And now you're here and I'm just happy about it. I'm happy about _you_. I mean, you're so much fun, and so honest and easy to talk to, just like you always were. I feel like nothing's changed but at the same time, it's all changed, ya know?"

"Yeah. I feel like I'm still in high school now and then, like time has passed so quickly, but then I think about all that's happened since then, and all the ways I've changed, and I realize that it hasn't been quick at all."

"Is there a little room for me?" He eyes looked sad and I immediately wanted to erase that look.

"Yes Edward."

We stood for a second, reading each other sincerely with our eyes. I reached up and ran the backs of my fingers down his cheek. I lingered at his collar for a second before I curled my hand around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Will you kiss me again Edward?" This time I allowed myself to swallow hard after being brave.

"Yes."

His hands wrapped around my waist and he leaned closer, his lips parting slightly. It almost felt like my mouth was reaching for him as I moved, and I played with strands of his hair. He gave me a small tentative kiss at first, so tender and soft, and when he pulled away this time before I was ready, I put both of my hands up to his neck and took his mouth in a way that I couldn't help but feel. Seconds later we were kissing with intent: lips demanding, breath coming fast, and when he pulled his mouth away, instead of leaving me alone, he pulled me close with a sigh.

"You feel better than I remember. You kiss better than I remember."

"Mm," I murmured. "You're delicious." The words came out in a breathy sigh before we reconnected. Tiny soft kisses, gently sucking and tasting each other, and they made me want to go inside a car and make out like we'd done in the past.


	23. Chapter 23: roll

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: roll

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_  
>She was welcoming, tender-soft and yet insistent as we kissed. I'd been looking at her mouth every chance I got, remembering her car kisses, but this... Now...<p>

She wanted me. She wouldn't let me get away from her, and I was ecstatic. I'd expected more cautious friendship from her over the holiday, especially with her father so close, but she'd come out as my defender, my loyal friend, and now, maybe more.

I was blown away by her strength and courage. She was so deceptively fragile and little-girl-looking, and yet she told off her gun-toting father and owned me with a single soft brush of her hand on my neck.

Truth be told, I would do anything to be allowed to kiss her. She was the girl I wanted, the girl I pined for, and the one who got away.

And here we were, on a quickly darkening road, kissing each other silly.

"We should go somewhere else," I said when we stopped for a second.

"We should," she agreed. She sounded drugged or sleepy and it made me think of curling up in a bed and holding her. I was fairly certain it was too soon for such things.

"But where?" I leaned down and rubbed my lips over hers. I didn't want to be far enough away not to feel her. She was a velvety temptation and my head went to everywhere and what all of her would feel like if I allowed my lips to...

"Come to my house." She kissed me until I was dizzy and my worry over being in close proximity to her father darted away.

"Are you allowed to kiss me at your house?" I whispered playfully.

"My dad is down for the count. Please?" She turned and tugged my hand to follow.

I laughed quietly and took long strides to follow her hurried steps. We got to her porch and before we could steamroll through the door, I pulled her to a stop.

"Here we are." I stood one step lower and pulled her close. We held each other in a securely warm embrace for what seemed like minutes before I looked at her and said, "Good night, Bella."

Her fingers combed through my hair as our lips pressed together and our tongues tried to convince us to do more. She felt incredible and she electrified me and truly, it was apparent we wanted more.

"Shop with me tomorrow?"

"What?" she asked with a surprised and amused smile on her face.

"It's Black Friday tomorrow Bella. Don't you shop?"

"Um... Not so far..."

"Come with me. I'll pick you up at four."

"In the morning?"

"Yes. Say you will?" I held her hand and stepped down so I was another step away.

"What are we buying?"

"Christmas presents. Dorm food. Whatever tickles your fancy." I could feel my eyes dancing. I knew she'd say yes, but I went in for the kill anyway.

"Please?" I begged. I gave her my most imploring eyes and watched her sag in defeat.

"Okay. But I won't be too happy about it."

I stepped back up quickly and pressed myself against her. I gave her all of my hunger and desire then, kissing her like an accompaniment to thrashed-out lovemaking and when I looked down at her to thank her, not only did I want to kiss her swollen lips again, but I wanted to hug her and profess my undying and fairy tale devotion.

Instead, I restrained myself to an excited, "See you in the morning."

I drifted slowly away until our fingertips connected us and she whispered, "Good night."


End file.
